The Lilo Adventures of We Will Rock You
Chapter 1: Club Bulsara The Celestian Alliance were arriving on the streets of Las Vegas Nevada. They got a gig at Club Bulsara. As they were coming out of a souvenir shop, they saw a young Elvis impersonator with dirty blond hair. "Thank you, thank you very much," he said. Sunny gave him 1 dollar bill. She knew that it was wrong to give homeless people money on the streets, but she thought that he had talent. Suddenly, a pick pocket took his wallet and they had to follow the thief. Stitch tracked him down to an alley, Cho skated around and took the wallet, Lec made a scary selfie, Teal used his remote controlled chopper and scared the thief, and Sunny took a picture of the thief which blinded him. Then Tucker and Star tied him up and placed a note that said, "Arrest me, I'm stupid." As they were high-fiving each other, they saw a hippie sneaking around and he left, "What's with that hippie?" Lec asked. "Don't know," Cho answered, "But we better return the wallet to the Elvis impersonator." They quickly returned to the souvenir shop where they saw the impersonator. He introduced himself as, "Galileo Figaro" and to repay them for returning his wallet, he decided to pay them lunch at Club Bulsara, where they were going to perform. Later at the club, they met Galileo in his regular clothes. Which is Elvis-themed? Inside the club, Galileo explained that he's been a fond of Elvis since he was a child and had dreams of doing his own Elvis concert. Usually, he performs on the streets in Elvis attire. They saw the sign that says, "Sarah Mouch" Lec said that he went onto Club Bulsara's website and that she's the opening act. A goth-girl with purple hair and black clothes came up and sang the Queen song, "Somebody to Love" "Can anybody find me, somebody, to love Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet (Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry) Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah) I have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody) Can anybody find me somebody to love? I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life I work till I ache in my bones At the end (at the end of the day) I take home my hard earned pay all on my own I get down (down) on my knees (knees) And I start to pray Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (Please) can anybody find me, somebody, to love?" she sang. Later they got into their CLST costumes and sang the Queen song, "Radio Ga Ga" because the manager requested that they should do a Queen tribute "I'd sit alone and watch your light My only friend through teenage life And ev'rything I need to know I heard it on my radio You gave them all those old time stars Through wars of worlds - invaded by Mars You made us laugh - you made us cry You made us feel like we could fly So don't become some background noise A backdrop for the girls and boys Who just don't know and just don't care And just complain when you're not there You have the time you have the power You've yet to have your finest hour Radio (Radio) All we hear is Radio ga ga Radio goo goo Radio ga ga All we hear is Radio ga ga Radio blah blah Radio what's new? Radio someone still loves you" Sunny sang. Everyone cheered for CLST. Afterward, they met Sarah backstage practicing her guitar. She was amazed by their routine. Stitch saw the poster for Queen. Lilo explained that Queen was a famous rock group from England in the 70s-80s. "They were originally called "Smile" but lead singer, "Freddie Mercury" changed it to Queen for strong taste." "Queen is usually a female monarch," Sunny said, "But I don't mind." Note: Club Bulsara is named after Freddie Mercury's real name, "Farrokh Bulsara" Chapter 2: Killer Queen Later at an autograph session, they saw a honeymoon couple getting kicked out by an obese African-American woman, "Your ruining our honeymoon!" shouted one honeymooner. "We were here first!" complained the other. "Don't make me sue you." shouted the woman. Teal recognized the woman anywhere. She was, "Aundi "Killer Queen "Covington" the CEO of the exclusive record company, "Killer Queen Industries" she once offered his parents video game company to incorporate her music into the games but refused cause they feared that the music would scare the little ones. This made Star think of her as an evil witch. The manager came up and has seen her face a lot at the club. She also hasn't paid all 41 of her bills in 5 years. Suddenly, she forced a waiter to give her the fish and chips with a side of ice tea. "Make that 42." said the manager. Sarah came up "You look like something from a haunted house that spreads teeth rottening." Killer Queen insulted. "I'm here for a job offering," Sarah said. "We'll," Killer Queen said, "I'm not hiring some vampire." "I've been out in the sunlight," Sarah said "Get lost!" shouted Killer Queen. She passed by an Indian punk rocker and a girl in Glam Rock attire. "That girl might be perfect for our team." the girl said in a British accent. "I'm with you Oz." said the punk, "She has taste" Back at Killer Queen Industries, Killer Queen met her assistant, "Khashoggi" "Madame, our new album, "Reflect Engine" recently got 10,000 hits in Japan" "10,000" Killer Queen asked in anger, "I demand that the album must have 1 Million hits." Khashoggi got started on making Reflect Engine a 1 million hit Back on the tour bus, they were thinking about on what a pain Killer Queen was when Rey came in with a mysterious letter with a Queen logo on it. Stitch opened the letter and Lilo started to read it. "Dear CLST, we saw you perform at Club Bulsara If you really hate Killer Queen for a reason Meet us at Rolling in Dough pizzeria the at midnight tonight The Bohemians. P. S We Will Rock You. C3PO looked up Rolling in Dough in the catalogs and that it shut down in 1991. The owner was a big fond of Queen and when Freddie Mercury died he was too depressed to run the business. So he shut down the place for good. Cho knows how the owner feels when it comes to depression. She remembers their Moonscar Island adventure where she learned that her father was part of Team Plasma and really hated her and her siblings. She got out her bass and started to play, "Pressure pushing down on me Pressing down on you no man ask for Under pressure that brings a building down Splits a family in two Puts people on streets that's okay It's the terror of knowing What the world is about Watching some good friends Screaming 'Let me out' Pray tomorrow gets me higher Pressure on people people on streets Okay Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor These are the days it never rains but it pours" Cho sang. Chapter 3: Only The Good Die Young At the abandoned Rolling The Dough they met up with Galileo and Sarah. They wondered why they were there, "Last week, I was checking out Killer Queen Industries gift shop when I made a guitar out of there material from the garbage." Galileo explained, "It was still in good use, but security kicked me out. I got the invitation as I saw some punk rockers." "What about Sarah?" Star asked. "I was leaving Club Bulsara when a couple came up with an invitation to here," Sarah answered. They reached up to the door and knocked on it, "What's the password?" asked the doorman. They knew that they had to answer it quick. Then Tucker remembered what the last part of the letter meant. "We Will Rock You?" Tucker asked. "That's it." The doorman replied as he let the gang in. Inside there were numerous people, including the same couple they saw at Club Bulsara, "You came." said the man, "Brett" this is my girlfriend, "Ozzy" "Ozzy?" Star asked. "It's short for Allison" Allison replied. They looked around and they saw a familiar figure teaching yoga to a group of rebels. After he did his final pose, he dismissed the Bohemian yoga session and saw The Celestian Alliance, "Your that hippie we saw!" "Names, "Pops" man." the hippie greeted, "It was so groovy when u save that little man's wallet." Then Lilo started to look around with posters from Queen, "Look at these Queen posters." she said. Pops explained that The Bohemians are big fonds of Queen, which Killer Queen hates. She hates them because she can't stand their loud music. In a picture next to Freddie Mercury pose picture, they saw a black man with a group of people. Among them was a young guy hippie. They didn't know who it was, "That was me as a youngster." Pops said, "Before my creation here got started. "You founded The Bohemian Rhapsody?" Lec asked. He nodded and said that Killer Queen industries started out as Killer King industries. He was working there as a musician. Then the birth of videos and automatic music came in. Pops wanted to keep it alive by playing actual music, but Killer King a. k. a Robert Covington fired me, "That's right." Teal recalled, "Killer King is Killer Queen's late father." "Exactly dudes." Pops said, "And every time I see a local in Vegas who extremely hates Killer Queen and her dad, I initiate them into The Bohemians. After I got fired I worked at Rolling in Dough as a vegan chef til it got shut down, now I work as a yoga teacher at the local community center." "Good story Pops," Star said "What do you guys do?" Teal asked. "We sneak into Killer Queen Industries and we mess around with their products." Brett explained, "Usually, we drop the prices so people can afford to buy them. I have a coworker at the gym who listens to them a lot." Then Pops told them that he must now pay his respects to the fallen rockers. Amongst them were Freddie Mercury, Michael Jackson, John Lennon, Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Amy Winehouse, Left Eye Lopez, and Ella Fritzgerald" "A hand above the water An angel reaching for the sky Is it raining in heaven - Do you want us to cry' And everywhere the broken-hearted On every lonely avenue No-one could reach them No-one but you One by one Only the good die young They're only flying too close to the sun And life goes on Without you Another tricky situation A get to drawing in the blues And I find myself thinkin' Well - what would you do' Yes! - it was such an operation Forever paying every due" Ozzy sang. Stitch started to cry. Chapter 4: Crazy Little Thing Called Love Meanwhile, at Killer Queen Industries, Killer Queen was enjoying some chocolate when Khashoggi came in, "Madame" he said, " has been getting positive reviews on the prices of our albums." "What do you mean?" Killer Queen asked. "They say that they cost $10 per album." he replied. "The albums are supposed to be $20!" she shouted in anger. "I suggest that this is all The Bohemians," Khashoggi said. "Those crazy hippies," Killer Queen growled, "Always ruining my plans to become the number 1 musician on the charts. Find their hideout and arrest them for trespassing!" "Yes Ma'am," Khashoggi said nervously as he left. Meanwhile at Rolling In Dough, "The one thing you need here Sarah," Ozzy said, "Is a makeover." Then Ozzy and the female Bohemians came to Sarah and took her to the dressing rooms. Out of the dressing rooms, Cho, Sunny, Lilo, and Star came out in Bohemian apparel. The boys, who were already in Bohemian apparel were amazed. There they decided to play a little Queen music. Sunny decided to let Galileo go first since the following song is Elvis inspired "This thing called love, I just can't handle it This thing called love, I must get round to it I ain't ready Crazy little thing called love This thing (this thing) Called love (called love) It cries (like a baby) In a cradle all night It swings (woo woo) It jives (woo woo) It shakes all over like a jelly fish I kinda like it Crazy little thing called love" Galileo sang. "There goes my baby She knows how to rock 'n' roll She drives me crazy She gives me hot and cold fever Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat I gotta be cool, relax, get hip And get on my track's Take a back seat, hitch-hike And take a long ride on my motorbike Until I'm ready Crazy little thing called love" Sunny sang. Then Sarah came out in beautiful Bohemian apparel. Galileo started to get lovestruck "You look beautiful Sarah." Galileo said to her, "I-" "Well well well!" said a nasty voice, "Sound like I'll be ordering from Rolling In Dough" "How do you know where we were?" Brett asked in horror. "Apparently you guys forgot to turn down the volume," Khashoggi answered. It was Khashoggi. He and KQI's security was surrounding The Bohemians, luckily Galileo, Sarah, and The Celestian Alliance escaped. Khashoggi said that must bring a Bohemian, "I'll arrest one of you then." he said as he came up to Brett. "Perfect," said Khashoggi, "Young Brett. The reject who keeps showing his muscles." The security quickly arrested Brett. "Brett!" Ozzy wailed in tears. "Now if any of you Bohemians ever trespassed on KQI again," Khashoggi said, "You'll be under arrest. Have a nice evening." Then he left with the security holding Brett. Chapter 5: I Want It All At Killer Queen Industries, Killer Queen was enjoying some decaf coffee with French Vanilla cream in it. Khassogi came in and told her about the warning he gave to The Bohemians. Instead of replying pleasantly, she threw a fit and told him that he is fired for disobeying her orders. Then she did a little karaoke, "Steve walks warily down the street With his brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet Machine guns ready to go Are you ready hey are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway, the bullets rip To the sound of the beat yeah Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone and another one gone Another one bites the dust hey Hey I'm gonna get you too Another one bites the dust How do you think I'm going to get along Without you when you're gone You took me for everything that I had And kicked me out on my own Are you happy are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat look out Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone and another one gone Another one bites the dust hey Hey I'm gonna get you too Another one bites the dust" Killer Queen sang. Khasoggi got too scared. So he decided to free Brett and find the other Bohemians without Killer Queen knowing. He got to his cell, entered the code, and they escaped. Meanwhile, at the tour bus, they were talking about how are they going to stop Killer Queen and her posse. Lea gave them some crackers and apple slices for a healthy snack. That's when Sarah thought of something, she recalled the manager of Club Bulsara saying that Killer Queen hasn't paid her bills in years and owes the club a lot of money. That's when they all thought that they should force her to pay for all the meals by playing non-stop live music. "We have to go back to Rolling In Dough," Sarah said. "What about the popo?" Gal asked. "Then will make sure we take them down!" Lec answered. They told Finn to drive back to Rolling In Dough fast. Once there, they found Ozzy still weeping about Brett's arrest. Cho told Pops on how can they defeat Killer Queen. He liked the idea and it would be good payback to the Covington's for firing him. They all got onto the bus and headed off for Club Bulsara. CLST decided to play some music to pass the time. They decided to let Ozzy go first. "Adventure seeker on an empty street, Just an alley creeper, light on his feet A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt With the pain and anger can't see a way out, It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say, Gotta find me a future move out of my way, I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now, I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now," Ozzy sand "Listen to all you people, come gather round I gotta get me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground Just give me what I know is mine, People do you hear me, just give me the sign, It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth Here's to the future for the dreams of youth, I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now, I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now," Sunny sang. Everyone clapped Chapter 6: We are the champions At Club Bulsara, they told The Manager the plan and the workers accepted the plan. "Ozzy," the manager said, "There's someone here to see you. It what Khasoggi and Brett. Ozzy was thrilled to see her boyfriend again. The rest were confused and wondered what's Khassogi doing here, "I hated Killer Queen." Khassogi explained, "She scares me." They decided that he'll help teach Killer Queen a lesson. Pops emailed her and invited her for a free lunch at Club Bulsara. A few minutes later, she arrived and she would love an ex-worker paying for the whole things. As she sat down, The Bohemians were onstage and started to stomp their feet and clap their hands. Galileo came up on stage and grabbed the microphone. "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin' We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Buddy, you're a young man hard man Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place Singin' We will we will rock you We will we will rock you" Gal sang. Sarah did her guitar solo while everyone danced. Killer Queen couldn't take the pressure, she had no choice than to give the manager a million dollar check. It was over the price of all 42 bills, but it will be enough to pay the bills. Later, the police arrested Killer Queen for using illegal technology for music companies. The manager couldn't thank Lilo and the gang for saving Club Bulsara and would love an encore. "I've paid my dues Time after time. I've done my sentence But committed no crime. And bad mistakes ‒ I've made a few. I've had my share of sand kicked in my face But I've come through. (And I need just go on and on, and on, and on) We are the champions, my friends, And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions of the world." Gal sang. A few days later on the tour bus. THEY Were on their way to Angel Grove for a high school reunion gig and their Californian concert. Cho suggested that they should rehearse to pass the time. "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality. Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see, I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low, Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me. So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here. Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, Nothing really matters to me. Any way the wind blows." Sunny sang. The End. Category:Musical Episodes Category:Stories set in Nevada Category:The Lilo Adventures series